Alex (Rise of the Gods)
Dom (Japanese: ドム Dom) is the Frontier Brain and chief of the Battle Frontier's Battle Hive. He is a protagonist of Rise of the Gods and a recurring character in A Hero is Born. Biography Before his travels, Dom was able to identify almost all Pokémon native to Johto after reading books written by Professors Oak and Elm. ''Rise of the Gods'' Dom's friend, Ricky, convinced him to do set out on the path to become a professional Pokémon trainer. Ricky had already began his journey when Dom's parents agreed to have him become a Pokémon trainer. He chose Cyndaquil from the three Pokémon Professor Elm laid out, and named him Perdition, before leaving New Bark Town on his quest. His parents and their friends sent the friends' daughter, Selena, to accompany him on the journey. At the start of his travels, he did not catch any Pokémon as he wanted to focus on training Perdition. By the time Dom reached the Violet Gym, Perdition had already evolved into a Quilava, and singlehandedly defeated all three of Falkner's Pokémon. Continuing through Johto, Dom caught a Magikarp (which he named Leviathan, knowing that it would become a Gyarados one day) by fishing in the Route 32 river, caught a Scyther (which he named Stubby) in the Bug Catching Contest of the National Park, and received a Tyrogue (which he named Jackie) from Goldenrod City's Day Care center. Before reaching Mahogany Town, he and Selena encountered Suicune, who was severally weakened from aiding in resealing the portal to the Unown world. Team Rocket, still active after so many years, took this chance to capture Suicune. Team Rocket Administrator Alyson was put in charge of this operation, monitoring the machine that would be used for the capture. Dom and Selena ordered their Pokémon to destroy the machine and stall Team Rocket to buy Suicune time to escape. During the battling between the Pokémon of the Rocket Grunts and those of Dom and Selena, Alyson ordered both her Sevipers to use Poison Fang on Dom, which incapacitated him. Perdition noticed, and out of rage, evolved into a Typhlosion and then defeated the Sevipers and severally injured Alyson. Team Rocket, having failed their mission, fled, while Selena slowed the effects of the poison with personally-made antidotes she carried in her medical kit. Fortunately, Suicune returned with the last of its strength to bring Dom and Selena to Mahogany Town. Dom was rushed to the town's Pokémon Center and there, it was revealed that his body was permanently damaged and physically weakened; it would require him more effort than most people for physical activity such as running, and he would be more susceptible to illness. Not long after moving past Mahogany Town, Dom discovered that he possessed psychic and aura abilities when he halted a Team Rocket trade. Like how when someone is inflicted with blindness and achieves improved hearing, his physical impairment was compensated with the newfound powers. Dom and Selena left Johto and traveled to Indigo Plateau, Kanto via Kanto's Victory Road, once the former defeated all of Johto's gym leaders. Due to massive prior training, Dom's Pokémon did not require their max effort to defeat the elite four and Kanto-Johto's current champion. Following that victory, Dom effortlessly breezed through all of Kanto's gyms, including Brock, who is currently the gym leader of the Celadon City Gym, since they were inferior to the Kanto-Johto League. Before moving on to the next region, Ricky called Dom and Selena and suggested them to go to participate in the Silver Conference tournament. On his way to the tournament on Mt. Silver, Dom caught a Larvitar (which he named Godzilla). Selena did not participate and only wished to watch Dom battle. Dom made it to the finals against Ricky, but narrowly lost. The next region was Hoenn. After passing through Littleroot Town, Dom and Selena bought ten Pokéballs from the Oldale Town Poké Mart, and in turn received a Premier Ball. Before reaching Petalburg City, Dom caught a female Ralts (which he named Selendis, somewhat after his friend) with the Premier Ball. Dom faced Max, who took after the latter's father as the Petalburg City Petalburg City Gym Leader and specialized in psychic-type Pokémon. Dom required about as much effort to defeat Max as he did against the elite four of Indigo Plateau, and subsequently won. In Hoenn, Dom caught a female Nincada (which he named Konan), and a Geodude (which he named Steamroller, counting on evolving it to a Golem). Not very much to his surprise, the next six gyms of Hoenn were just as easy. However, the Sootopolis Gym Leader, Jill, provided a challenge because of her superior cunning strategies; Dom was only able to win through the raw power of his Pokémon. Selena was then given a call to return home to continue her studying to become a nurse. Jill accompanied Dom for the remainder of his journey. Just as before, Dom defeated the elite four of Ever Grande City with minimal effort and moved onto the Sinnoh region. He decided not to compete in the Ever Grande Conference. Jill, who had been to Sinnoh, advised Dom to learn from Professor Kapok of Sandgem Town, because the professor was where Jill received her strategies from. At Sandgem Town, Professor gave Dom a copy of a book she wrote with a team, containing strategies for almost all Pokémon. Looking through the book, Dom traveled all over Sinnoh to buy the required Technical Machines and to learn other moves from move tutors before challenging the gyms. Along the way, he caught/received an Onix (which he named Silverwyrm), a Gible (which he named Níðhöggr), a Happiny (which he named Egghead), and an Aerodactyl (which he named Rodan). Since Selena's birthday was passing during Dom's and Jill's journey through Sinnoh, Dom caught a shiny Eevee and sent it to Selena as a gift. With his Pokémon with the right moves, Dom defeated all of Sinnoh's Gyms, elite four, and champion with almost no effort at all, although the strategies did take multiple battles to adapt to. Before leaving to Unova, Dom received an invitation to Celestic Town, which was from Cynthia. More to come, of course ''A Hero is Born'' Pokémon On hand At the Battle Hive With Professor Kapok At his home in New Bark Town Released Given away In game First Battle (as a partner against Cyrus) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} Second Battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize= 20,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Mt. Silver |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon3= |pokemon2= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Third Battle and beyond (as Frontier Brain) Unlike most Frontier Brains, Dom's battles involve six Pokémon. Also, players are allowed to use the same item on more than one Pokémon. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon3= |pokemon2= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Battle Theme Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Primal Dialga Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poiqPQpiTN0 Theme(s) New Divide by Linkin Park - Rise of the Gods theme ysSxxIqKNN0&ob=av3e What I've Done by Linkin Park - A Hero is Born theme 8sgycukafqQ